


Potty Training

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 20 - UrophagiaCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Alive Hale fam. Peter and Talia teach Laura and Derek the difference between girls and boys peeing. Peter teaches Derek by helping him hold back Talia pussylips and watching her piss and they do the same to Laura. Then Laura and Talia hold Derek and Peter's cocks and watch them pee. They can play in the streams, or take a drink.





	Potty Training

The twins were always overly inquisitive, even before they could speak, and Peter and Talia were never of a mind to deny answering, explaining, or showing them things. Their family was very open and very close, as all wolf families were. What might seem taboo to humans was taken as nature to the werewolves, and explaining how bodies worked in detail was no different. So when the twins began to potty train, it was natural that they enquired about their different parts and how it worked. Peter and Talia were only too happy to help provide a very hands on demonstration. Hell, they'd been looking forward to it.

"We'll start with mommy okay?" They'd laid down plastic in their room to make it easier than trying to fit themselves and the twins into the bathroom. Talia was splayed out naked on the bed, her ass raised a bit by a plastic wrapped pillow, legs spread wide. Her fingers were pulling her cunt lips open, exposing her folds and her two holes, and Peter was softly stroking over them. "This tiny one here is where mommy will pee from, we'll call it her piss hole for now. It's right beneath mommy's clit. That's the spot mommy likes played with the most when she wants to come. But she comes best when you play with her pussy hole and her clit."

Peter leaned forward, tongue flicking against his wife's clit while he slipped two fingers into her pussy, crooking them and watching her squirm.

"Peter." Talia's tone was an admonishment and he chuckled and sucked hard over her clit before pulling back to sit on his knees, removing his fingers. 

"Okay munchkins, show me mommy's parts." Derek and Laura scooted up between Talia's legs, their small hands petting over her body, making her shiver a bit. Peter could see her pussy twitching as she tightened her body, holding back the piss until they were ready. He smiled and nodded as they flicked at each place he had named, repeating after him. He wasn't at all surprised when they both pushed fingers inside her pussy.

"Daddy it's wet!" Laura's voice was full of awe as she looked from her fingers to her dad.

"Yeah baby, that's mommy's slick. She gets wet when her pussy and clit feel good. You will too baby, your body is just like mommy's only smaller." Peter cupped a hand over her bottom, slipped fingers beneath her and ran them from her tiny vagina hole up to her little clit. "Right now you have just and itty bitty clitty but I bet it feels nice when someone touches it." He rubbed his finger gently over it in small circles, taking note of the way it made her twitch her hips and try to grind into the touch. Derek had leaned forward in the meantime, two fingers tangled with his sister's inside of their mother, his little mouth latching over the nub of Talia's clit.

"That feels good baby. Suck on it just like when you nurse. Mmmm, yes, just like that." Peter could see Derek's cheeks hollow as he sucked harder, making Talia arch up off the bedding. 

"Okay baby, that's enough. Let mommy show you how girls pee. Watch close okay?" The kids edged their faces close together so they could see, keeping their fingers inside their mother, and Peter could see Talia take a deep breath before she started to relax her clench on her bladder, a slow and steady stream of piss starting to trail out of her. 

"It's so warm!" Laura again. She always was the more talkative of the two, Derek preferring to let her speak for both of them. The yellow stream was running between Talia's lips, over their hands, and Peter just made a noise of affirmation. He was only a little surprised when Derek leaned forward again, this time his tongue darting out against her piss hole, lapping at the flow of urine. His nose scrunched a little at the acrid taste, but he didn't stop, just licked through it and up to her clit over and over. Peter was less surprised when Laura followed suit, alternating her licks with her brother's, both of them thoroughly tasting Taliast piss. If Peter hadn't been holding his in, he'd be getting hard at the sight. 

It's even better when the twins move together, angling their faces so both of their tongues can push in alongside their fingers, licking at Talia's pussy and letting the piss run over them. His wife is squirming on the bed now, moaning at the ministrations of her children, and Peter wishes he could fuck into her with them all together like this, fill her with his seed and watch them lick it back out. Maybe later. For now, he lets it go on until she's well and truly done pissing and then he gently coaxes the children back. Their faces and fingers are shiny with their mother's slick and piss and he allows himself a moment to enjoy the view while Talia collects herself, before they exchange positions.

"Okay babies, now it's time to see a boy's body. It's different from mommy's. Daddy only has one hole in his cock, and that's where all his piss and come will come from." Talia pushes back his foreskin and rubs a nail over his slit, making him shiver. Peter's legs are spread wide, his cheeks pulled apart from the position.

"When daddy wants to get fucked by toys, his cockhole is too small, but we can play with his ass. Now we all have this same hole, and unlike in mommy and Laura's pussies, it doesn't make itself wet, so we have to help it with our mouths and with lube." Talia leans down and licks a broad stripe over his hole, making it twitch, and Peter just glares at her because he has to piss far too much to enjoy it. "Now, when men have to pee, they usually can't get hard, so I'll have to show you how that works after daddy gets to piss. The biggest difference though is that boys can aim because of their cocks. Daddy, why don't you aim it into my mouth and show them."  
Peter smirks and takes hold of his cock, angling it to be able to shoot the few inches into Talia's mouth and lets go for a moment. He watches the deep yellow fill her up before groaning and pinching off the stream. Talia swallows before addressing the twins again.

"Of course, he can leave it be and just piss however it goes too, but usually it's better to aim." She's about to have Peter demonstrate again when the twins push in front of her, mouths open, and Peter takes aim. He doesn't hold as steady this time, not sure the twins can take a mouthful after only having their first taste of piss just moments ago, instead letting it out in a solid stream that he arcs back and forth, small amounts landing in one month before he switches to the other. He's pleasantly surprised to watch them swallow each time he switches off. He's also quite enjoying the way droplets cling to their cheeks and run down their chins.

It's even better when they leave forward to bracket his cockhead with their mouths, tongues twisting against each others as they lap at his slit. Peter's stream dies down as his cock begins to harden, and he and Talia let their children keep licking at him as he begins to stroke himself, encouraging a bead of precum to well up for them to taste. They lap it up greedily and he and Talia share a smile over their heads. 

"Okay babies, that's enough for now. Your turns." They start with Derek, who had been noticeably squirming despite his quietness about it, getting him propped over the pillow as Peter and Talia help hold his legs and cheeks open. "See how similar he is to daddy?"

"Less hairy." Laura is fondling Derek's empty ballsack as she speaks, lifting it out of the way to see his asshole. Talia helps hold it out of the way as Laura leans down to mirror her mother's earlier actions, swiping her tongue over Derek's tiny hole several times. He grunts and tries to push back against her face and his parents chuckle softly, fingertips playing with his foreskin and helping urge him towards pissing. Laura shifts upward before he does, her small fingers replacing theirs and pushing down his foreskin and wrapping her small mouth over his cockhead. 

"Oh, oh!" Laura had a positively wicked grin on her face around Derek's cock and they could see the hollowing of her cheeks, could imagine the way she must be sucking to get Derek to finally break his silence. The exclamations were followed by a soft groan and his body seemed to relax deeper into the bed as Laura's throat worked to swallow his piss. She kept at it for a bit before pulling back, the stream splashing her in the face as she drew away, left room for Peter and Talia to hover their mouths around him, drinking down the last of it. They'd both tasted him before, of course, but it was different with him holding his tiny cocklet to mimic his father, trying to aim for them. They licked his groin clean when he finished, sharing a kiss as the children switched places, Laura holding her tiny lips apart as best she could.

"Can't wait!" Her little body twitched as she started to piss, but barely any passed out of her before Derek was pushing his mouth down over her mound. She was small enough that he could fit his whole mouth over her, and they could see the muscles in his neck flexing as he licked and sucked, could hear the piss splashing over his teeth and the squelch of his tongue twisting inside her small pussy. Peter couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched his son mouth at his daughter, could see Talia slipping a few fingers between her lips as she began to fuck them into herself. Her tits were leaking milk too, likely spurred on by all the play with their children, and he leaned over her to mouth and suckle at a nipple, keeping his head twisted to watch their children as much as possible. He released her tit when Derek's mouth finally slipped off of his sister, his chin shiny with spit and Laura's body's thin slick. 

"You two are so beautiful together, so good. Now, do you want to see how mommy and daddy made you?" Peter's voice curls warmly through the room and the children are quick to nod, moving out of the way. Talia crawls up on her hands and knees, legs spread and tits swaying, droplets of milk hitting the plastic beneath them. The twins move up on either side of her, heads resting on the globes of her ass as Peter shifts forward, his cock spreading her pussy open. He has to fuck her slower than normal so his thrusts don't knock the twins or dislodge them, but he thinks he won't mind the extra time it'll take to get off, especially not when those tiny mouths move over his cock and her pussy, licking and kissing as they go. Their first day of lessons has gone so much better than they anticipated and Peter can't wait to keep teaching them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
